Tears
by MinraKimAlpacaPanda
Summary: Zi Tao yang baru saja kehilangan kekasihnya, Kevin, karena kecelakaan menjadi depresi. Orang tuanya terpaksa memasukkanya ke dalam Panti Rehabilitasi, Namun, pihak Panti Rehabilitasi menyarankan agar Zi Tao diberi psikolog pribadi yang menemaninya kemanapun ia pergi, dan psikolog itu bernama Wu Yi Fan, bagaimana kehidupan sehari-hari Yifan a.k.a Kris dalam merawat Tao?
1. Chapter 1

**TEARS**

Cast : Kris, Tao and Other

Author : Minra Kim

Rated : T (Berubah ke M seiring Chapter)

**It's Yaoi, Dont't Like? Don't Read...**

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka dan para fans tentunya, saya cuman minjem nama,

Don't Copy!

Don't Bash!

**~Happy Reading~**

Teriakan dan tangisan itu menggema di seluruh penjuru kamar, Tampak seorang pemuda dengan rambut sehitam langit malam itu meringkuk di sudut kamar, duduk memeluk lututnya erat, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruang yang telah ditempatinya selama 21 tahun ini. Pandangannya penuh waspada seakan-akan setiap detik akan ada yang mendekati dan berbuat buruk padanya dan orang yang disayanginya. Pintu berwarna coklat Ebony di hadapannya terbuka dan menampakkan sosok berjubah hitam yang mendekatinya,

"Tidak! Jangan mendekat" ucap pemuda itu ketakutan. Namun, sosok itu mendekat dan menghampiri pemuda itu. Pemuda itu makin mengeratkan tubuhnya di dinding.

"Jangan! Tidak! Jangan mendekat… jangan mendekat!" ucap pemuda itu

'_Kau yang menyebabkan dia menghilang'_

"Hentika suara itu!" teriaknya sembari menutup kedua telinganya

'_Kau yang menyebabkan dia kesakitan'_

"Kumohon hentikan suara itu!" Ucapnya mengeratkan tangannya untuk menutup telinganya

'_Kaulah penyebabnya'_

"Tidak!" air mata itu turun dengan derasnya dari mata pandanya

'_Kau…'_

'_Kau…'_

'_Kau… telah membunuhnya'_

"Hentikaaannn….!" Teriak pemuda itu nyaring."TAO SADARLAH!" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya di depannya membuat pemuda itu berhenti berteriak,

"Eo..eom..eomma? eomma?" jawab pemuda yang bernama Tao itu

"Iya ini eomma, sayang. Tenanglah, eomma disini" ucap wanita itu sembari memeluk anaknya dan membisikkan kata- kata yang sekiranya bisa menangkan hati pemuda itu. Wanita yang dipanggil oleh Tao eomma itu menuntun anaknya ke kasur dan menyelimutinya. Wanita itu mengecup sayang dahi anaknya dan mengelus puncak kepalanya. Ia hendak meninggalkan anaknya sebelum sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Eomma, maukah menemaniku disini sampai aku tidur?" ucap Tao lirih.

"Baiklah," ucap Sang Ibu, wanita itu kemudian berbaring menghadap anaknya dan menyelimuti dirinya sendiri, wanita itu mengelus rambut hitam anaknya lembut dan penuh kasih sayang seakan tidak akan ada hari lain untuk menyalurkan kasih sayang itu.

Lama dalam hening seperti sampai sebuah nafas halus dan teratur dirasakan dari putranya ini, wanita itu beranjak dari kasur putranya perlahan dan membenarkan selimut yang dipakai putranya, ia kembali memcium kening anaknya sayang. Setelahnya Sang Ibu mengusap bekas air mata yang masih terlihat di pipi anaknya lembut.

"K-kevin, mianhae" gumam Tao perlahan namun masih dapat di dengar ibunya, Sang Ibu hanya bisa menangis dalam diam melihat kenyataan yang begitu pahit dialami anaknya. Wanita berambut panjang tersebut meninggalkan kamar Tao dengan air mata yang meleleh di pipinya.

…

Eomma Tao keluar dari kamar anaknya, Ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari matanya. Seorang pria yang sudah menunggu di depan kamar Tao memeluknyaerat menenangkan istrinya,

"Sudahlah, yeobo…" ucap Pria itu.

"Aku tidak sanggup melihat anak kita seperti itu," ucap eomma Tao setelah dirinya tenang.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain yeobo…kita harus memasukkannya ke panti rehabilitasi, ini semua demi masa depannya" ucap Pria yang notabene Appa Tao itu.

"Tapi aku tidak sanggup jika harus melihat Tao disana, aku…aku tidak sanggup sedetikpun tanpanya, aku sangat menyayanginya," ucap eomma Tao.

"Aku juga, aku akan selalu merindukan tawa riangnya, nada merajuknya bahkan tangisnya, tapi kita tidak punya pilihan lain, kita hanya bisa berharap jika dengan memasukkannya ke sana, Tao akan segera normal dan tertawa lagi seperti dulu" ucap Appa Tao. Nampak Eomma Tao memikirkan perkataan suaminya itu.

"B..baiklah, mungkin itu yang terbaik untuk Tao" ucap Eomma Tao.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita harus kembali tidur sekarang masih jam 1 pagi," ucap Appa Tao.

**TBC**

Annyeong! Yeah, setelah update Thank You and I Love You, Minra membawa cerita baru yippie! *seneng*

Ini cerita gara-gara Minra liat ftv di Indosiar itu lho, sebenarnya'sih eomma Minra yang liat, karena Minra lagi bosen akhirnya ikutan deh hehe..

Tapi secara garis besar ff ini beda, yang sama Cuma pas bagian Kris sama Tao ketemu, dan mungkin itu bakal muncul di Part 2, sekali lagi minta dukungannya ne?

Kalau gak ada yang suka mending Minra hapus atau biarin nganggur, otte?

Last, Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Tears**

Judul : Tears

Cast : Kris, Tao and Suho, Lay

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T *berubah seiring cerita hehehehe. . .* #otakyadong

Disclaimer : Kenapa harus ada disclaimer? udah tau kalau fanfic ini punya saya termasuk tokoh-tokohnya #PLAKK *dihajar readers* *dibunuh Lee Soo Man* *dimutilasiEXOstan*

Hehehehe. . . .

R : jangan ketawa lu, Minra!

A : Loh, kenapa gak boleh ketawa? #SokPolos

R : Nungguin fanfic loh ampe lumutan nih!

A : Bukannya udah gitu dari lahir yah? *penggorengan melayang*

R : Serah lo! *timpuk Minra*

Mianhe, Minra lama banget update ff ini, solanya otak Minra lemot banget mikir kelanjutannya, oh ya makasih buat readers yang udah mau reviews, fav ff minra yang Sweet Macaroons, Minra terharu banget sama readers yang udah mau review ato fav, padahal Minra bikinnya ngebut loh itu *curhat* oh ya sama Kalau manggil Minra jangan pake thor, atau author please. . . panggil aja chingu ato Minra atau nama-nama yang lain di bio Minra. Biar kita lebih deket *sokakrab* *panci melayang*

Ya udah deh, daripada Minra bonyok kebanyakan dihajar readers,

Story Start!

THIS IS YAOI, BOYxBOY, KRISTAO AND SULAY COUPLE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THEM, BACK OR CLOSE PLEASE! FULL OF TYPO (?)

Happy Reading~~~~

Seorang pemuda berdiri di suatu bukit kecil, dengan hamparan rumput hijau, lily ungu dan chamomile kuning dihadapannya. Pemuda itu mengenakan sebuah piyama putih bersih yang nampak mcolok di tengah warna-warna di bukit itu, terlebih dengan sinar matahari yang menyinarinya. Pemuda dengan lingkaran hitam tipis di bawah matanya, rambut hitamnya yang berkilauan bergerak lembut diterpa angin, matanya perlahan terpejam menikmati hembusan angina lembut yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Baby. . . "

Pemuda itu membuka matanya kaget saat mendengar sebuah suara yang sudah lama menghilang, suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Di depannya berdiri sosok pemuda lain mengenakan setelan jas lengkap berwarna putih, rambutnya yang hitam panjang dikuncir kebelakang seperti biasa.

"Tao. . . " ucap pemuda itu pelan.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Tao tadi menatap tak percaya. Ia mengucek matanya untuk memastikan penglihatannya masih benar. Kenyataannya memang benar, berdiri sosok pemuda yang selama ini ia rindukan, berdiri beberapa langkah di hadapannya dengan senyum yang teduh.

Pemuda berjas itu berjalan perlahan mendekati Tao yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Jarak mereka kini hanya selangkah. Pemuda itu menyentuh lembut pipi Tao membuat air mata mengalir dari kelopak mata indahnya. Tao memeluk pemuda di hadapannya ini erat, menyalurkan segala kerinduan dan kesedihan yang selama ini ada di benaknya. Air matanya mengalir deras membentuk aliran di pipi chubbynya, sedangkan pemuda berjas yang dipeluknya hanya mendekap Tao erat, menumpukkan dagunya di puncak kepala Tao, sesekali mengecup puncak kepalanya sayang, Ia juga mengusap punggung Tao lembut untuk menenangkan pemuda yng lebih pendek darinya ini.

"Kau kembali, kau kembali, kembali. Semua orang menyuruhku untuk melupakan dan merelakanmu. Mereka semua jahat!" ucap Tao di pelukan pemuda itu.

"Ssshh. . sudahlah. Sekarang aku disini, . bersamamu"

"Aku percaya kau akan kembali, Kevin. . . "

* * *

**oO Tears Oo**

Hamparan rumput hijau bak karpet lembut yang menenangkan, dengan ukiran lily dan chamomile di beberapa tempat, membuat siapapun yang memandangnya merasa nyaman, tenang, bahagia. Begitupula dengan dua orang pemuda yang tengah bermain bebas di tengah padang rumput tersebut.

Mereka berlarian riang, Kevin berusaha menangkap Tao yang menggodanya, sinar kebahagiaan memancar dari wajah keduanya, senyum dan tawapun tak pernah luput diantara mereka. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah.

"Tao-ah, Hhh. . aku capek" ucap Kevin menumpukkan kedua tangannya di lutut

"Ish, kau ini. Masa' begitu saja capek? Dasar!" ucap Tao berbalik menatap pemuda yang masih terengah-engah ini. Tao melipat tangannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Cute~

Kevin mendekati Tao dan mengecup cherry manisnya sekilas membuat pemuda panda itu mengerjapkan matanya lucu, pipinya yang tembem itu berhias semburat merah muda membuatnya nampak semakin menggemaskan. Kevin mengacak-acak rambut Tao gemas menghadapi tingkah kekasihnya ini. Tawa kecil kembali tercipta diantara mereka.

Peristiwa itu tiba-tiba terjadi, angin lembut yang tadinya menenangkan berubah kencang dan dingin seakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Benar saja, petir menyambar dan menciptakan suara menggelegar yang mencekam. Tao menggegam lengan Kevin erat, Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Kevin. Mengetahui kekasihnya ini ketakutan, Kevin mendekap Tao dan menenangkannya.

Langit cerah berawan dengan matahari yang memancarkan sinarnya berganti dengan langit gelap dengan petir menyambar-nyambar, hawa dingin menyergap tubuh mereka berdua, hamparan rumput dan bunga itu mendadak layu seolah kehilangan kehidupan. Tao dapat melihat setiap nafasnya berembus, asap putih keluar dari mulutnya. Hawa dingin dimana-mana. Tidak, Tao tidak suka ini, ia tidak suka saat seperti ini, saat dimana tidak pernah ada kebahagiaan yang menyelimuti dunia ini.

"K-kev, A. . aku takut" gumam Tao lirih.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja" ucap Kevin.

Nyatanya semuanya tidak baik-baik saja. Entah dari mana, orang itu muncul. Orang berjubah hitam yang mengerikan , seluruh tubuhnya tertutup jubahnya yang besar itu. Tubuh Tao membeku, ia tidak bisa bergerak dalam pelukan Kevin. Orang semakin mendekat, dia menarik Kevin yang masih memeluk Tao.

Sungguh, Tao ingin menarik Kevin saat itu juga, namun tubuhnya, raganya seakan dipaku ditempat kaku tidak bisa bergerak. Tao hanya bisa menangis mendengar Kevin memanggil namanya. Hatinya sakit melihat seseorang berjubah hitam itu menarik paksa tubuh Kevin.

Tubuh Kevin perlahan menghilang di balik jubah hitam itu. Tao menangis dalam diam, ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun saat ini. Hanya air mata yang terus menerus mengalir di wajah cantiknya.

Sosok itu menghilang, bersama dengan Kevin. Sesaat setelah sosok itu menghilang, terdengar sebuah suara menggelegar di indra pendengaran Tao. Suara itu seolah berputar di pikirannya,

'_Kau yang menyebabkan dia menghilang'_

Tubuh Tao masih kaku, dan tak bisa digerakkan. . .

'_Kau yang menyebabkan dia kesakitan'_

Ia benar-benar ingin menutup kupingnya rapat-rapat saat ini.

'_Kaulah penyebabnya'_

Jangankan menggerakan tangannya, pemuda panda itu hanya bisa menangis dan berbicara sendiri di dalam hatinya.

'_Kau…'_

'_Kau…'_

'_Kau… telah membunuhnya'_

"_AKKHHHHH!. . ." _

"CUKUP!. . . " teriak Zi Tao. Nafasnya terengah-engah, keringat mengalir deras dari tubuhnya. Mata pandanya yang menggemaskan itu membesar, mengawasi sekelilingnya. Mimpi. . . mimpi itu datang lagi ke malam Tao.

Pintu berwarna putih itu terbuka kencang menampilkan seseorang berbaju putih berjalan kearah Tao. Pemuda bermata panda itu masih memandang horror. Seseorang itu meraih pergelangan tangan Tao yang berhasil ditangkis pemuda itu. Tao menarik tubuhnya menjauhi namja itu dan menutupi dirinya dengan selimut sebatas leher.

"Tao-ah, gwenchana. Ini aku, Suho-gege. Kau ingat?" ucap namja itu lembut. Tao masih terdiam di pikirannya. Namun, perlahan selimut itu ia turunkan, Suho yang melihat pergerakan itu tersenyum lega. Namja itu menampakkan senyum angelic khasnya. Suho tau, Tao pasti mimpi buruk lagi.

"Tenanglah., itu hanya mimpi, Tao. Tidurlah kembali" ucap Suho mengelus puncak kepala Tao.

"A-aku. . aku takut, ge. Aku takut orang itu datang lagi" ucap Tao lirih, genangan air mata masih tamapk di pelupuk matanya.

"Tenanglah, Tao. Itu cuma mimpi, orang itu tidak nyata-"

"Tidak, ge! Orang itu nyata, aku tahu itu! Kenapa tidak ada yang percaya padaku? Dia yang mengambil Kevin!" ucap Tao, Suho hanya bisa menghela nafas, ini masih jam 2 pagi, ia tidak boleh menggangu jam istirahat pasien.

"Aku percaya padamu, Tao. Sekarang tidurlah, kau harus banyak istirahat." Ucap Suho pelan, namja angelic itu membaringkan Tao perlahan, Ia menyelimuti Tao dan mengusap rambut Tao pelan.

"Selamat tidur, Tao" ucap Suho pelan sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Tao. Tubuhnya perlahan menghilang di balik pintu putih kamar Tao. Suho bersandar di pintu itu, ia menghela nafasnya berat. Namja itu berjalan melewati koridor dan menuju ke ruangannya yang masih satu lantai dengan ruangan Tao. Ia memasuki ruangan dan duduk di bangkunya. Namja itu meraih smartphonenya di meja kerjanya dan membuka kontaknya.

"Yeoboseyo, Suho-ssi" ucap seseorang di seberang sana.

"Yeoboseyo, Tuan Huang. Saya minta maaf menelpon anda semalam ini. Tapi, bisakah anda menemui saya besok? Ada hal penting yang ingin saya bicarakan mengenai putra anda. Dan jika bisa, tolong ajak nyonya Huang juga." ucap Suho sopan.

"Baiklah, saya akan ke sana pukul 10 pagi bersama istri" ucap Tuan Huang.

"Terima kasih, tuan Huang. Saya akan membuatkan jadwal untuk itu. Sampai bertemu besok" ucap Suho menutup sambungan telepon malam itu.

* * *

**oO Tears Oo**

Seorang namja tengah duduk di meja kerjanya, namja berjas dokter itu tengah menulis sesuatu di agendanya sampai pintunya di ketuk,

"Masuk!" serunya, seorang pemuda berambut coklat caramel masuk bersama sepasang suami istri

"Permisi, Suho-uisa, tuan dan nyonya huang ingin menemui anda" ucap pemuda itu sambil menampakkan dimplenya.

"Oh, silahkan masuk. Terima kasih Lay-ssi" ucap Suho sambil tersenyum membuat pemuda yang dipanggil Lay itu merona. Suho mempersilahkan Tuan Huang dan istrinya duduk, setelah Lay izin keluar.

Suho duduk di bangku kerjanya dan membuka salah satu laci di mejanya, ia mengambil sebuah map berwarna biru dan memberikannya kepada tuan Huang. Pria setengah baya itu menerima map itu dengan heran namun ia tetap menjaga wibawanya.

"Map itu berisi grafik perkembangan mental Tao selama 5 bulan dirawat disini. Tuan Huang" ucap Suho menampilkan wajah yang sedih. Tuan Huang membuka map biru itu, bisa ia lihat terdapat tabel yang berisi garis-garis,

"Bisa anda lihat, Tao sama sekali tidak mengalami perkembangan selama dirawat disini. Justru ia malah semakin depresi. Ia sering melamun, dan berteriak kepada setiap orang asing" ucap Suho pelan. Tuan Huang yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas berat, sedangkan nyonya Huang sudah hampir menangis.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin anda sampaikan Suho-ssi?" tanya Tuan Huang langsung.

"Begini, sebagai dokter yang menangani Tao, saya menyarankan agar Tao diberi psikolog pribadi yang bisa menemaninya kemanapun dia pergi, masalah mental yang dialami Tao akan semakin buruk jika ia hanya dikurung di kamar seperti ini-"

BRAKK. . .

Tuan Huang menggebrak meja Suho keras, nampak wajahnya memerah menahan amarah, Nyonya Huang nampak terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Tuan Huang, Suho juga. Namun, namja itu mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Apa katamu?! Aku sudah membayar biaya Panti Rehabilitasi ini! Aku juga sudah membayarmu mahal untuk menjadi dokter khusus yang menangani Tao! Karena aku tahu, kau adalah sahabatnya dan Kevin semasa hidup! Sekarang kau memulangkan Tao karena sudah tidak sanggup?! Kau anggap aku ayah yang kejam memasukkan anaknya sendiri ke Panti Rehabilitasi? Aku juga tidak menginginkan ini! " ucap Tuan Huang marah, pria separuh baya itu menunjuk Suho yang masih menunjukkan sikap tenangnya.

"Bukan begitu, Tuan Huang. Mohon dengarkan saya dulu, duduklah dengan tenang" ucap Suho.

"Yeobo. . . duduklah. Aku yakin Suho tidak bermaksud begitu, biarkan dia menjelaskan dulu" ucap Nyonya Huang menenangkan suaminya. Tuan Huang kembali duduk dengan tenang.

"Terima kasih, begini saya memang memulangkan Tao, namun ia masih berada di bawah pengawasan saya, saya juga akan memanggilkan psikolog pribadi untuk Tao, psikolog ini adalah sahabat saya, dia juga sahabat Kevin dan Tao semasa kuliah, karena saya pikir jika Tao berada di Panti ini, ia akan semakin tertekan. Mungkin, berada di sekitar orang-orang yang ia kenal akan membuatnya lebih baik" ucap Suho menampilkan senyum angelicnya. Tuan Huang nampak memegangi kepalanya, ia memikirkan ucapan Suho, memang benar selama 5 bulan ini tidak adanya keberadaan Tao di rumah membuatnya stress, begitupula istrinya.

"Baiklah, Suho-ssi. Aku menerima saran anda, aku akan membawa Tao pulang." Ucap Tuan Huang, terdengar nada pasrah di ucapannya.

"Saya akan menyuruh salah satu perawat untuk mengemas barang-barang Tao. Anda bisa kembali besok untuk menjemputnya, saya juga akan mempertemukan anda dengan psikolog pribadi untuk Tao" ucap Suho lembut.

"Suho-ssi. . . barusan anda bilang bahwa psikolog pribadi untuk Tao adalah sahabatnya dan Kevin semasa kuliah, siapa dia?" tanya nyonya Huang.

"Namanya, Kris. Tapi, mungkin anda mengenalnya sebagai Wu Yi Fan"

* * *

**oO Tears Oo**

Tao duduk di tepi ranjangnya, ia masih betah berada di kamar mewah'nya' itu. Sesekali pandangannya tertuju ke jendela besar di sebelahnya. Namja itu beranjak dari duduknya, ia berjalan perlahan ke arah jendela itu, Tao membuka gorden jendelanya perlahan, sinar matahari menyapa wajahnya cantiknya, membuatnya nampak semakin mempesona.

TOK. . . TOK. . . TOK. . .

Suara pintu itu diketuk, Tao menoleh kearah pintu putih itu, matanya memandang tajam seakan sesuatu di balik pintu itu akan melukainya.

"Tao-ah, ini aku Yixing. Boleh aku masuk?" Ada sedikit rasa lega di hati Tao, namun, mata dan tubuhnya masih berjaga bila yang dilihtanya ternyata bukan Yixing.

CKLEK. .

Pintu itu terbuka sedikit, di celah pintu itu muncul kepala dengan rambut caramel yang dikenal Tao.

"Annyeong, Tao-ah. Ini aku Yixing" ucap orang itu, Namja bernama Yixing itu masuk dan menutup pintu kamar Tao.

"Aku kemari untuk membereskan barang-barangmu, kau akan pulang besok! Kau senang kan?" ucap Yixing tersenyum menampilkan dimplenya yang manis.

"Benarkah, ge?" tanya Tao pelan.

"Tentu saja, nah sekarang kau mau bantu aku memasukkan semua bajumu ke koper-koper ini?" tanya Yixing yang dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Tao.

Yixing membuka lemari pakaian Tao dan mengambil pakaian di sana namja itu meletakkan pakaian-pakaian itu ke dalam koper berwarna abu-abu itu, Tao hanya memandangi kegiatan Yixing sebentar sebelum dia ikut memasukkan beberapa potong pakaiannya ke dalam koper, Yixing tersenyum melihat kelakuan Tao.

"Benarkah aku akan pulang?" tanya Tao pada Yixing.

"Tentu saja, Tao. Kau akan pulang ke rumahmu bersama appa dan eommamu, besok mereka akan menjemputmu, nah sekarang sudah selesai. Kau bisa istirahat sekarang" jelas Yixing. Tao menganggukkan kepalanya kecil, namja itu berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan berbaring disana. Yixing nampak menyelimuti Tao dan mengusap kepalanya lembut sebelum ia keluar dari kamar Tao.

Yixing menutup pintu kamar Tao perlahan. Namja berdimple itu berjalan ke ruangan yang tidak jauh dari kamar Tao. Yixing mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, setelah mendapat seruan masuk. Ia membuka pintu itu perlahan. Terlihat, namja lain sedang duduk di meja kerjanya sambil menulis sesuatu di beberapa berkas.

"Suho-uisa, aku sudah selesai mengepak perlengkapan Tao. Ada yang lain yang bisa ku lakukan?" tanya Yixing lembut.

"Tidak ada, Lay-ssi. Terima kasih, kau boleh keluar. Dan ingat perjanjian kita," jawab Suho sambil menampilkan senyuman khasnya. Lay memutar bola matanya kesal, ia memang telah membuat perjanjian dengan Suho bahwa selama mereka di Panti Rehabilitasi, mereka akan bersikap professional, kecuali jika tidak ada orang lain seperti saat ini. Yap, tidak ada yang tahu, kalau kedua namja ini menjalin hubungan.

"Eumm. . boleh aku tanya sesuatu, Myunnie?" ucap Lay memanggil Suho dengan nama yang hanya ia gunakan. Suho nampak menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya.

"Kau pasti bertanya tentang keputusanku mengenai Tao kan?" ucap Suho menebak, dan sepertinya tebakan Suho benar melihat ekspresi wajah Yixing. Suho beranjak dari bangkunya dan duduk di sebuah sofa dan menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Yixing menghampiri Suho dan duduk di tempat kosong itu.

"Aku memulangkan Tao karena sebenarnya, anak itu hanya butuh perhatian dari orang di sekitarnya. Ketakutan yang selama ini Tao rasakan berasal dari dirinya sendiri. Kecelakaan yang menimpa Kevin tidak ada hubungannya dengan Tao, yah memang ada sedikit. Tapi, Tao terlalu polos untuk menerima kenyataan itu. Justru itu, aku berpikir bahwa mungkin satu-satunya cara untuk menyembuhkannya adalah menghadirkan rasa nyaman yang kuat di pikirannya" ucap Suho panjang lebar, Lay yang mendengar itu terlihat tidak mengerti. Suho tersenyum lembut memandang Lay.

"Maksudku, kita tidak boleh mengurung Tao seperti ini. Jika kita mengurungnya seperti ini. Rasa takut dalam diri Tao akan makin besar. Kita harus menempatkannya di lingkungan yang penuh dengan kasih sayang. Orang tua, sahabat, semacam itulah. Sudah mengerti?" tanya Suho lembut. Lay tampak memiringkan kepalanya menatap Suho membuat pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambut Lay gemas.

"Aigoo. . . Yixingie~~ Belum mengerti? Kau lemot sekali sih?" ucap Suho meledek Yixing membuat namja berdimple itu berdecak kesal

"Sudah kok!" ucap Yixing membela diri. Suho nampak tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Yixing yang begitu menggemaskan saat ini.

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong. Siapa psikolog pribadi untuk Tao? Kita tidak boleh sembarangan memberi psikolog pribadi kan? Bisa saja orang itu berniat jahat padanya" ucap Yixing, terdengar nada khawatir di ucapan Yixing. Suho tahu itu, ia sangat mengenal Yixing.

"Tenang saja, aku yakin orang ini akan melindungi Tao"

"Tapi, bisa saja kan orang ini berubah, Tao terlalu polos untuk mengenal orang asing, Kau tahu itu kan?"

"Aku tahu, maka dari itu aku menyuruh orang ini menjadi psikolog pribadi Tao. Karena dia bukan orang asing bagi Tao"

"Siapa dia? Katakan padaku!" tanya Yixing.

"Kris, atau dulu kita mengenalnya sebagai Wu Yi Fan" ucap Suho membuat Lay menganga kaget.

"Kau? Memanggilnya untuk menjadi psokolog pribadi Tao? Kau mau membuatnya semakin tertekan?" tanya Lay kaget.

"Tidak, justru aku percaya bahwa kehadiran Yi Fan, mampu mengobati ketakutan Tao. Mengingat dulu mereka . . . cukup dekat" Lay memandang Suho heran, sampai akhirnya pemuda itu menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau nanti kita akhirnya bertemu dengannya secara langsung, apa yang akan kau katakan? 'Hi, Yi Fan! Apa kabarmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana keadaan di Canada' kau tidak bisa mengatakan begitu saja seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka bertiga" jelas Lay. Suho nampak berpikir sebentar. Ingatannya kembali membawanya pada masa 3 tahun lalu, Kejadian itu seolah berputar bak film lama di kepala Suho.

"Aku tidak tahu yang harus kukatakan, Lay-ah. Tapi, yang pasti, aku tahu apa yang akan kulakukan" ucap Suho yakin.

"Terserah, tapi aku akan selalu mendukung keputusanmu, Myunnie" ucap Lay menggegam tangan Suho erat. Pemuda dengan senyum bak malaikat itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Mau ikut aku, nanti sore?" tanya Suho.

"Kemana?"

"Menjemput Kris di bandara"

"Mwo ?!"

* * *

**oO Tears Oo**

Seorang namja jangkung berambut pirang menyala berjalan keluar pintu bandara menyeret koper besarnya. Beberapa pasang mata nampak memandang kagum kepada namja tersebut. Tinggi, tampan, dan kaya, melihat dari beberapa barang merek terkenal yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Namja itu nampak berhenti sejenak dan mengeluarkan smartphone dari saku celana. Ia menekan beberapa nomor yang ia hafal di luar kepala,

"Kau dimana?"

". . . "

"Ku tunggu di café bandara"

KLIK

Namja itu mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan berjalan menyeret kopernya. Ia sampai ke café di bandara itu. Namja itu duduk di salah satu bangku kosong, Ia nampak mengangkat tangannya memanggil pelayan.

"Pe-Permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap Pelayan wanita itu gugup

"Aku pesan Expresso satu" ucap namja blonde itu datar.

"B-baiklah, ada yang lain?"

"Tidak, itu saja"

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar" ucap pelayan itu.

Namja blonde tadi tampak mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru café dan bandara. Ia mengangkat sudut bibirnya kecil menampilkan senyum kecil yang membuat beberapa wanita disana memekik dan berbisik kecil.

Namja itu nampak mengambil smartphonenya dan mengutak atiknya, membuka gallery dan membuka beberapa foto disana. Sampai tangannya berhenti di salah satu foto yang memperlihatkan 5 namja disana.

"I miss you, guys. . . " lirih namja itu pelan. Suara huskynya terdengar menyedihkan

Namja itu memandangi foto itu dengan wajah datarnya, namun jauh di dalam hatinya, Ia merasa sakit, mengingat hubungannya sekarang tidak seperti dulu. Ia tidak tahu, jika ia kembali bertemu dengan mereka semua, apa yang akan ia katakan,

Tak lama, Expresso pesanannya datang, Namja blonde itu menyesap kopi pesanannya, membiarkan cairan hitam pekat itu turun mengaliri kerongkongannya,

'masih sama' batinnya

Namja itu kembali meminum Expressonya pelan, seakan ada tombol slow motion yang telah ditekan, pemandangan itu membuat beberapa wanita memandang namja itu, diantara mereka bahkan mengedipkan matanya untuk seorang namja berambut blonde itu.

Namun, sepertinya namja itu masih menikmati Expressonya santai menghiraukan semua orang yang memandangnya, oh sungguh! namja ini begitu dingin.

"Kris!"

Sebuah suara terdengar di indra pendengaran namja itu, Ia menoleh dan mendapati Suho dan Lay berjalan menghampirinya. Mereka duduk di hadapan Kris yang masih asyik dengan Expressonya. Terjadi keheningan diantara 3 namja tampan itu sampai salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan suara,

"Hi, Kris. Lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Suho kepada Kris. Terdengar canggung memang. Kris menyesap kembali Expressonya, sepertinya di mata Kris, Expresso itu lebih menarik ketimbang kedua namja yang notabene sahabat atau mantan sahabatnya?

"Lebih baik" ucapnya datar sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya. Kedua namja di hadapan Kris ini nampak canggung dan . . . sedih?

"Eumm. . . Kau sudah membaca E-mail yang kukirim padamu, Dan kau sudah setuju untuk itu. Jadi, bisakah sekarang kita menuju ke apartemenku, aku akan menjelaskan lebih detail disana" ucap Suho itu lagi.

"Terserah," ucap Kris singkat, Namja blonde itu merogoh saku jasnya dan menaruh beberapa lembar won di meja itu, Ia meraih kopernya dan berdiri diikuti kedua namja di hadapannya. Mereka bertiga berjalan bersama di tengah keheningan. Mereka sampai di sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam, mobil Suho. Lay masuk duluan dan duduk di sebelah bangku kemudi, sedangkan Suho dan Kris memasukkan koper Kris ke dalam bagasi.

Mobil itu melesat di jalanan sore kota Seoul. Kembali terjadi keheningan, Suho sibuk dengan setirnya, Lay sibuk dengan smartphonenya, sedangkan pemuda Blonde di belakang itu sibuk memandang keluar jendela, menyaksikan cakrawala oranye yang menakjubkan menghiasi kota yang sudah ditinggalkannya 3 tahun itu.

'3 tahun ya? . . .' batin Kris memandang keluar.

Pikirannya kembali mengingat masa 3 tahun kuliahnya, masa indah bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Menjalani hari dengan tugas demi mencapai cita-cita. Dan sekarang itu sudah ada di tangan Kris, menjadi salah satu psikolog ternama di Canada dan dunia. Segalanya ada di tangan Kris sekarang.

Harta? Banyak. . .

Jabatan? Sudah di tangan . . .

Disukai banyak wanita? Oh ayolah jangan bercanda! Jangankan wanita, pria berstatus uke pun menyukainya.

Melihat hidup Kris yang bisa dibilang sempurna, mungkin ia sudah bisa hidup bahagia sekarang. Namun, ia meninggalkan hal itu dan kembali ke Seoul demi seseorang yang telah menghancurkan hatinya. Yah, kalau kalian mendengar, dalam kasus ini, membaca ini sebagai sebuah cerita bodoh dan konyol, kalian diperbolehkan. Mana ada orang yang melepas semua yang telah ia miliki untuk seseorang yang sempat menghancurkan separuh hidupnya? Jawabannya. . . ada! Dan dia sekarang sudah sampai di depan sebuah apartemen mewah di kawasan Cheondamdong, Seoul.

Kris turun duluan dan membuka bagasi mobil Suho. Sedangkan pemilik mobil sport itu membukakan pintu untuk Sang Putri, Lay. Suho dan Lay berjalan memasuki gedung diikuti Kris di belakangnya. Mereka menaiki lift menuju lantai 20, ketiga namja itu berjalan menuju sebuah pintu, Suho menekan password apartemennya.

Kris yang sempat melihat nomor-nomor yang ditekan Suho tersenyum kecil,

'Masih sama juga?' batinnya

Mereka bertiga memasuki apartemen sang Guardian, Kris langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, sedangkan Suho naik menuju kamarnya, Lay pergi ke dapur membuatkan minuman. Tak lama Suho kembali, sudah berganti baju dan membawa map berwarna biru di tangannya.

Namja dengan senyum angelic itu duduk di samping kris dan menyerahkan map itu, Seakan mengerti Kris menerimanya dan membuka map itu. Cukup terkejut melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya, namun ekspresi mukanya yang tetap datar membuat Suho heran.

"Kau sudah kuceritakan melalui E-mail. Kondisinya parah semenjak Kevin meninggalkannya" ucap Suho lirih. Lay yang datang membawa 3 cangkir teh panas duduk di samping Suho, sambil memandang Kris sedih.

"Lalu, kau memintaku pulang dari Canada hanya untuk menjadi pengganti Kevin? Kau mengaggapku bonek berjalan yang bisa mengganti seseorang seenaknya?" ucap Kris dingin menusuk. Membuat 2 namja di hadapannya ini terdiam.

"Setelah, dia sembuh kau menyuruhku kembali ke Canada lagi? Dengan luka yang kembali terbuka dan lebih parah?" ucap Kris kali ini dengan menatap tajam mata Suho.

"Bukan begitu, Kris. Kau tahu, Ketakutan yang selama ini Tao rasakan berasal dari dirinya sendiri. Tao mengaggap kecelakaan yang menimpa Kevin disebabkan olehnya, sebenarnya tidak. Tapi, Tao terlalu polos untuk menerima kenyataan itu. Justru itu, aku berpikir bahwa mungkin satu-satunya cara untuk menyembuhkannya adalah menghadirkan rasa nyaman yang kuat di pikirannya, jadi rasa takut itu akan perlahan terkikis oleh rasa nyaman di sekitarnya" jelas Suho membuat Kris terdiam.

"Kau, Kris! Kau rasa nyaman itu! Tidak ingatkah kau dulu? Tao selalu menyayangimu, bermanja-manja denganmu. Kesana-kemari denganmu. Menghabiskan waktu dengan-"

"Kevin! Dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan Kevin, dan kau tahu itu Kim Joon Myeon" ucap Kris datar namun terkesan dingin, ada sedikit rasa sedih di kalimatnya.

"Maafkan aku, Kris. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa waktu itu. Aku juga tidak ingin mengorbankan kebahagiannya. Itu adalah masa-masa sulit." Jawab Suho, terjadi keheningan diantara mereka sampai Lay berdiri dari duduknya dan menunjuk Kris.

"Kau masih menyayanginya! Aku tahu itu, Baiklah, Aku minta maaf karena kami menyakitimu 3 tahun lalu. Kau ingin aku bersujud padamu? Baik aku melakukannya! Kau ingin aku menjadi budakmu? Aku akan menjalaninya! Untuk sekali saja! Tidak bisakah, kau jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri? " bentak Lay membuat Suho dan Kris kaget.

"Tidak ingatkah kau bahwa itu juga salahmu, Wu Yi Fan! Jika kau mau mengatakannya dan tidak bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa, Kita masih bisa menjadi sahabat, menghabiskan waktu bersama, berlima! Utuh! Kau meninggalkan kami tanpa memberi kabar begitu saja! Kau melakukannya karena kesalahanmu sendiri! Tapi, kau melimpahkan kesalahan itu pada kami, Kau egois, Kris!" bentak Lay lagi. Pemuda kelahiran Changsa menangis mengatakannya.

"Kalaupun, kau tidak bisa memandangnya sebagai orang kau sayangi, pandanglah ia sebagai seorang sahabat. Sungguh, Kris! Tidak ada kah tempat untuknya di hatimu? Benarkah, kau benar-benar melupakannya? " Ia tidak bisa menahan beban tubuhnya lagi, Lay jatuh terduduk. Untunglah Suho sigap menangkap tubuhnya, Namja itu mendudukan Lay di sofa dan memeluknya,

"Hiks. . . kembalikan, Taozi-ku. Hiks. . . " ucap Lay di sela-sela tangisnya.

Suho mengusap punggung kekasihnya lembut, menenangkannya. Bisa Suho rasakan, punggung Lay bergetar kencang, Kemeja yang digunakannya pun terasa basah oleh air mata Lay. Kris yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya, memandang teh yang disajikan pemuda bernama asli Zhang Yi Xing itu dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, aku mau" ucap Kris datar. Membuat kedua pemuda di hadapannya ini kaget.

"Jangan, pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Katakan padaku, apa yang harus ku lakukan" ucap Kris meneguk teh itu perlahan.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Kau tahu yang harus kau lakukan, Kris." Ucap Suho menggendong Lay ala bridal style, ia tahu, tubuh Lay masih lemah akibat Lay memaksakan dirinya, Suho beranjak dan menuju kamar tidurnya.

"Kembalikan dia, Yi Fan. Aku mohon. . . " ucap Lay lirih di gendongan Suho, namun masih dapat di dengar Kris. Pemuda Chinese-Canadian itu menghela nafas berat.

'Apa yang terjadi padamu, Baby Panda?' batin Kris masih melihat grafik di dalam map yang di serahkan Suho.

TBC,

Yeay, ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah Minra bikin loh di ff Tears! *bahagia*. Soalnya Minra lagi mood ngetik nih, Ada beberapa yang tanya di review chapter sebelumnya, kebanyakan tanyanya sih 'Kevin itu siapanya Kris?' dan semacam itulah, untuk kali ini, maaf Minra gak bisa jawab, soalnya kalau Minra jawab sekarang, ceritanya gak akan bikin penasaran lagi, Minra kan suka lihat readers penasaran #PLAKK

Mungkin, ada yang udah bisa nebak jalan cerita ff ini? Ada yang udah tahu hubungan Kris, Kevin, Tao, Suho, dan Lay? Ato ada yang masih bingung?, yah pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab sendirinya seiring berjalannya chapter.

Oh ya mungkin sebentar lagi Minra semi-hiatus karena mau UNAS!.

Tapi, Minra usahain supaya semua storynya selesai dulu baru hiatus. Jadi, Minra gak ada tanggungan ff yang belum complete. Comebacknya? Mungkin setelah, persoalan UNAS, Ujian Sekolah, Tes masuk SMA favorit, MOS dan saudara-saudaranya(?) terselesaikan. Sekitar awal April sampe akhir Mei ato awal Juni. Lama banget kan?, Minra juga heran -_-"

**Saatnya bales Review~~~**

**dewicloudsddangko**** : Ne, ini udah update ^^~ thanks udah review, review lagi ne?**

**KTHS**** : iya, hehehehe. . . tenang ajah, Baby Tao gak bakal stress lagi kok, kan nanti ada Bang naga yang nemenin #eaaaa. Makasih udah review ^^~**

**I'm Tiramisu**** : pertanyaannya bakal terjawab seiring chapter kok, jadi tenang aja. Makasih udah review ^^~**

**Byunnie Jang**** : Ne, Annyeong haseyooo *bow* bangapseumnida. Ini udah next, pertanyaannya readers bakal kejawab seiring chapter. Makasih udah review ^^~**

**missjelek**** : ini udah update, makasih udah review ^^~**

**Ahjumma Kece**** : ini udah update, thanks udah review ^^~**

**Nana : ini bakal rated M kok #otakyadong, thanks udah review ^^~**

**Tania3424 : ini udah update, thanks Reviewnya ^^**

**mmillo**** : ini udah updte, makasih udah review ^^~**

**ajib4ff**** : udah update, makasih udah review ^^~**

**zakurafrezee**** : iya, ini udah lanjut, makasih Reviewnya ^^~**

**62 KrisTao WuHuang**** : makasih reviewnya, pertanyaannya bakal kejawab seiring cerita ^^~**

**TTy T.T**** : hehehehe. . . iya otak Minra lagi buntu buat ngelanjutin ini ff. tapi, untungnya otaknya udah kebuka (?) jadi ffnya dilanjut deh hehe. . . makasih udah review ^^~**

Makasih juga buat yang mau fav atau follow ff ini. I love you all. . .

Oh ya, ini nanti bakal ada NCnya, tapi Minra bingung, mau NC yang kayak gimana, chingu maunya NCnya yang soft (NC17) atau hard? (NC25+) soalnya disini Tao nya masih depresi, jadi Minra kasihan kalau dikasih NC, masalahnya karena tingkat keyadongan Minra sudah ketinggian (?). jadi Minra memutuskan untuk dibikin NC ajah. Minra minta pendapat Readers deh. . .

So, Review?


End file.
